


Nightmare

by kagss



Category: Gintama
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagss/pseuds/kagss
Summary: Just a repost from fanfiction.net





	Nightmare

Shouka Sonjuku

He was just a 10-11 year old kid. Still his were that of a predator. Red. He was walking in a field of corpse. Walking with a sword. Even though they were corpse they were still attacking him and he kept killing killing and slicing through. Then suddenly someone grabbed his foot. It was a corpse.

"why are you killing us you monster! we are innocent" Hearing this Gintoki's face was horrified, he struggled , struggled to get out of that thing's grasp and the moment he was free, he started running but another corpse appeared before him and said "do you know how many families have you destroyed? now its our time to destroy you" and all the corpses ran toward gintoki and stabbed him.

He wakes up screaming and doesn't realise what he is doing he thinks that he is still in the dream until some voice approaches him.

"gintoki, gintoki" and someone jerks him and then he comes to himself and realizes it was just a dream and the person before him is the kind shouyo sensei.

"Gintoki, what happened? another nightmare?" putting a hand on gintoki's head gently he asked him. Gintoki was so glad seeing shouyo sensei there, he jumped right onto him and hugged him tightly. His body was shaking.

"Sensei, do I have the right to live?, I mean I have killed so many people..I-I can't-" he almost sobbed.

"Shh it's okey. I'm here."Shouyo hugged gintoki back tightly and his hand was slightly patting back of gintoki's head. "No one can decide if one has right to live or not. You want to live right? Then that is enough. I'm here for you"

"Will you be here for me forever?"

"yes."

Gintoki hugs sensei tighter.

"Sensei you are warm..thank you."

Shouyo just smiles bacl and puts gintoki on the futon and covers him with the blanket but he cannot on his own futon because gintoki has grabbed his kimono and isn't letting go. So he has to sleep there with him.

After senseiiscaptured

Gintoki wakes with a horrified face. It's like he is not living in reality. Then he sees zura, he screams "zuraa" almost with a crying voice "Sensei-sensei was captured because of me, it's all my fault" he collapses on zura. zura catches him and hugs him. "It's okey it is not your fault" and gintoki cries on zura till he is asleep . "It happened again?" Takasugi said in an irritated tone coming with wet towels asked zura. "yeah" said zura watching gintoki with worried face and putting wet towel on his forehead "I hope he will be alright." They were temporarily living in a abandoned shrine.

Again in the night he wakes up scared and sweating but this time takasugi and zura both are there, takasugi holding gintoki's right hand tightly and this time takasugi punches gintoki and says "Enough how many times are you going to shoulder everything by yourself! It's not your fault! We are here for you! We are here for sensei! We are going to save him!, Don't make us worry,dammit." This makes Gintoki snap out of his dream and he replies takasugi with a punch and a "yes". Zura just smiled seeing both of them and that night those three cuddled and slept together.

Joui War

"So did your nightmares stop?" asked takasugi when they were on a night watch.

"yeah" After that he stopped thinking about it, he only thought about the things that were precious to him and alive and because of that his nightmares got lessened.

After killing sensei his nightmares got worse..but this time there was no one for him. NO ONE.

-Yorozuya

He felt like something was choking him so he woke up and saw 2 legs were around his neck and that was Kagura. He freed himself somehow and wondered how that brat ended up there. She woke up with a jerk and saw ginoki beside her. He was awake.

"Gin-chan I had a bad dream, can I sleep here?"

"You were already sleeping here brat!, And you were choking me!"

"Ah that's what I saw in dream that I was choking an ant"

"Am I ant now?! And what jind of dream is that, that's not scary at all!"

Then he saw her sad expressions so he couldn't help but say yes to her because he remembered he also used to have these nightmares even now he gets them but their intensity is low. He can bear them.

So now she is on his right arem cuddled against his body and his other hand is on her and they are sharing their bed. Both are fast asleep.

Then in the morning Shinpachi comes.

"Wake up you guys haven't woken up yet?!"

Then he goes and opens gintoki's room's door and Kagura is sleeping ON gintoki and gintoki is struggling under her because in his dream is being crushed by a road roller.

"Wake up you guys!

"What is it Shinpachi! You are really loud! Get out of here and let me sleep, Gin-san needs sleep to maintain his youth" says gintoki in his usual lazy tone.

"What!Want me to kill you, you bastard?"shouts shinpachi.

"oiii let me sleep you useless madao and meganee!" and kagura kicks both of them.

"GYAHHH" goes shinpachi and gintoki. And like this their day begins.

No more nightmares. Even if he gets them he can somehow live by.

Otose thinks they are louder than usual.


End file.
